New Couple
by Park hana
Summary: pernah duet dengan Yesung dan sekarang meski bukan di panggung Kyuhyun berduet dengan Leeteuk untuk pertama kali dan melaihrakn couple baru. brothership!Kyuteuk!


**New Couple**

**Cast :: Leeteuk, Kyuhyun &Super Junior member**

**Rate :: T**

**Ganre:: frienship/brothership**

**Ada juga ternyata duet Kyuteuk ^**_^*

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"hyung" panggil Yesung yang sedang mengambil jaketnya di kursi. Namja itu merapikan barang bawaaan nya setelah selesai siaran Sukira. Leeteuk menoleh kearah Yesung yang memanggilnya "waeyo?"

"sepertinya aku tidak bisa siaran beberapa hari ini" Yesung menatap hyung nya dengan tatapan bersalah "aku harus tampil di drama musikal"

"aku siaran sendiri donk... sepertinya kalian semua sedang sibuk"

Yesung tertawa pelan membuat mata namja itu menjadi lebih sipit "tidak semua sibuk kok, coba hyung cek jadwal kami semua. Bukannya hyung memegang kertas jadwal yang di berikan manager?"

Leeteuk menepuk jidat nya "aku lupa"

Yesung menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum usil "sudah mulai pikun rupanya, maklum sudah tua"

Mendengar hal itu Leeteuk langsung mengerutkan kening nya dan mengapit leher Yesung "kau bilang apa barusan?"

Yesung meringis kesakitan "bilang apa? aku hanya bilang Hyung cantik... ganteng.. tampan.." ucap Yesung. Leeteuk langsung mengendurkan apitannya dan malah merangkul Yesung sambil berjalan keluar gedung. Kedua namja itu tertawa senang "sudah lama sekali aku tidak duet menyanyi dengan mu hyung?"

Leeteuk menghela nafas "iya sudah lama sekali.. terakhir kali kan waktu kita menyanyikan lagu mu kan yang love realy hurts. Lagu itu.. lumayan susah dinyanyikan"

Yesung mengangguk "banyak nada tinggi, tapi hyung bisa mencapainya kok. Ingat waktu kau menggantikan ku ketika menyanyikan lagu pajama party? Waktu itu bagian ku kan pas nada tinggi tapi kau bisa menyanyikannya"

"tenggorokan ku jadi korbanya.. aku paling suka saat kita menyanyikan lagu Doll waktu SS1. Itu duet yang aku bangga bisa duet dengan penyanyi yang memiliki suara indah sperti KimYesung"

Yesung memukul bahu Leeteuk "hyung bisa saja.. aku juga senang bisa duet dengan angel without wing"

Keduanya saling tertawa sambil sesekali mengingat masa lalu yang mereka lewati bersama.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Leeteuk menatap kertas jadwal yang ada di tangan nya. Hari ini dia harus siaran sukira dan tidak mungkin ia siaran sendirian, kalau dia tidak masalah tapi yang jadi masalah Sukira harus memiliki dua DJ. "Sungmin, Yesung,Wookie,Shindong,Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah pasti tidak bisa" leeeteuk memincingkan matanya dan melihat nama Siwon dengan sederet jadwal shooting "aku berharap dia kosong ternyata jadwalnya juga padat" gumam nya. Leeteuk melipat kertas itu dan menaruhnya ke saku celana.

Namja cantik itu menuju ruang makan,untuk sarapan. Dorm 12 terasa sangat sepi di tinggal penghuni nya. Setelah selesai sarapan,Leeteuk bergegas ganti baju dan menuju lantai 11 untuk menggiring para Dongsaeng nya pergi memenuhi jadwal masing-masing. Leeteuk menekan tombol pin dan segera masuk kedalam.

"kalian sudah sarapan?" tanya Leeteuk dan dijawab anggukan oleh yang lain. "hari ini jadwal kalian full" ucap Leeteuk sambil membuka kertas jadwal nya.

"iya hyung.. kami sudah tahu itu" Donghae menatap Leeteuk dengan wajah lelahnya "boleh aku libur sehari?"

Leeteuk menggeleng "tidak bisa.. ayo semangat anak-anak.." Leeteuk tersenyum menampilakn lesung pipi kecilnya berharap dongsaeng nya bersemangat untuk bekerja "dunia tersenyum karena kita.. ayo buat dunia hari ini tersenyum karena kita juga"

Sungmin,Wookie dan Shindong berdiri dan merapatkan syal mereka "ayo! Buat semuanya tersenyum!" seru mereka bertiga kelewat semangat. Eunhyuk pun tak mau kalah dan ikut merapikan bajunya "dan dunia akan terkagum-kagum dengan ketampanan Leehyukjae" kata nya narsis

"tepatnya monyet tampan" celetuk Kyuhyun dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari Eunhyuk "kau sih enak Kyu hari ini tidak ada jadwal.."

Leeteuk langsung menatap Kyuhyun lalu mengamati kertas jadwal yang di pegang nya. Leeteuk beruntung, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak memiliki jadwal . meski begitu kalau Kyuhyun tidak mau Leeteuk tidak bisa memaksa.

Semua member kecuali Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun sudah pergi menjalankan aktivitas di dampingi oleh beberapa manager yang sudah menunggu di bawah. "Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Leeteuk pelan.

"ada apa hyung? hyung tidak ada jadwal?"

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan "lalu kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"aku ada jadwal tapi selesai itu aku harus siaran Sukira, karena Yesung sedang tampil di drama musikal dia tidak bisa siaran.. kalau tidak keberatan kau mau menemaniku siaran kyu?"

Kyuhyun diam sedangkan Leeteuk harap-harap cemas. Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk memang tidak seakarab Kyuhyun dan Sungmin atau Kyuhyun dan Siwon, tetapi meski begitu Leeteuk adalah orang yang memperhatikannya diam-diam. Leeteuk juga telah bekerja keras. "baiklah.. aku bisa. Nanti aku kesana hyung" jawab Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menghela nafas lega "gumawo Kyu nanti kau ku hubungi.. aku pergi dulu.. "

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan setelah itu tinggal lah dia sendiri di dorm. "aku dan Leeteuk hyung kan jarang-jarang bisa berdua.. hmmm" gumam nya pelan "apa akan terjadi sesuatu nanti ya?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kyuhyun sudah berada dikursi nya dan emmsang earphone, kertas script sudah ada di depannya. Namja itu siap menjadi DJ,sedangkan Leeteuk dengan santai maasuk kedalam ruangan sambil membawa juice strawberry kesukaan nya. Leeteuk memasang earphone nya dan memulai siaran dengan memutar jingle Sukira "Kyu.. mohon bantuannya"pinta Leeteuk dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"ne hyung.."

Kyuhyun menikmati perannya menjadi DJ sesekali namja itu tertawa ketika Leeteuk mencoba membuat lelucon. Leeteuk memutar sebuah lagu dari TVXQ yg berjudul Evergreen #fav gw!. Selagi lagu itu di putar Kyuhyun bisa beristirahat sebentar "kau lelah Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk dan menyodorkan kaleng Cola untuk Kyuhyun. Namja itu menerimanya "tidak hyung.. harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Apa kau lelah hyung?"

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan "tidak.. membuat orang tersenyum karena keahlian ku tidak membuat ku lelah. Mereka tersenyum berarti aku berhasil membuat hati mereka senang"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "kau baik hyung tidak salah kalau kami semua memanggil mu angel.. "Kyuhyun memberi jeda sebentar dan tersenyum iseng "old angel"lanjutnya

"apa katamu barusan? Minta dijitak?" ucap Leeteuk setengah bercanda. "hentikan bercanda.. dan kembali siaran "

"siap!hyung"

Selagi Leeteuk berbicara Kyuhyun memilih beberapa pesan yang masuk utnuk di bacakan. Setelah Leeteuk selesai berbicara Kyuhyun segera mengambil alih dan membacakan oeesan yang membuatnya menarik. Kyuhyun mempunyai ide briliant. Pesan itu berisi permintaan lagu yang harus di nanyikan oleh kedua DJ itu, Kyuhyunmenyetujuinya dan membuat Leeteuk menatap nya tidak percaya "aku akan menyanyikan lagu siechkies yang berjdul couple.. sesuai dengan judulnya maka aku akan menyanyikan nya bersama Leeteuk hyung"

"hah?" seru Leeteuk tertahan.

"bagaimana Leeteuk hyung.. ayo kita menyanyikan lagu ini dan buat orang tersenyum. Sesuai katamu tadi kan.. ini duet pertama kita kan"

Leeteuk mengangguk dan menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu berdiri dari kursinya dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah memasang headphone "hyung.. kau pernah berduet dengan Yesung hyung. sekarang giliran ku duet dengan mu.. "

"baiklah.. "jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. Leeteuk mulai mengambil alih lagi untuk berbicara dan kedua namja itu salin tersenyum dan tertawa. "ayo Kyuhyun buat orang-orang tersenyum"

Mereka berdua pun menyanyikan lagu itu. lagu yang menjadi booming sekitar tahun 1996. Leeteuk mengganti lirik yang seharusnya 'oh love waijeseoya uri saranghae" menjadi 'oh love..Kyuhyun saranghae' dan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun menahan tawanya.

Di akhir lagu Leeteuk menyanyikan nada tinggi dengan baik dan membuat Kyuhyun kagum dan mereka pun selesai bernyanyi tanpa mereka tahu orang-orang yang sedang mendengarkan siaran mereka tersenyum senang.

"nah.. itu tadi lagu dari New Couple yang baru saja terbentuk.. Kyuteuk" ucap Kyuhyun memulai siaran "duet beda usia" celetuknya. Meski begitu namja itu tersenyum memandang Leeteuk

"kami persembahkan lagu terakhhir untuk kalian semua" kata Leeteuk mengkahiri siaran "ciuman hangat untuk semua.. Kiss The Radio.. nuach!" ucap Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun berabrengan.

"selesai juga"seru Kyuhyun dan merangkul Leeteuk "hyung hebat! Wah.. keren loh.. kapan-kapan aku mau duet sama hyung seperti hyung dan Yesung hyung"

"kenapa mesti kapan-kapan.. kan kita ketemu setiap hari"

"aku maunya di panggung.. ih hyung menyebalkan" Leeteuk mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

"berarti ada couple baru ya.. Kyuteuk"

"couple beda usia!" seru Kyuhyun dan berlari meninggalkan Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum sambil menghela nafas "dasar anak-anak" gumam nya sambil berjalan santai menyusul Kyuhyun

END

hyaaa! brothership Kyuteuk.. ada yang suka couple brothership ini? kyu kadang agak canggung ma teuki tapi sebenernya dia sayang.. yang udah baca boleh review! gumawo reader


End file.
